Storm
by ellie.angel.may
Summary: A little thunder causes the Nightray to venture into another room. First time writing fanfiction. ElliotxLeo  fluffs


**First fanfiction for dannilikestoread! **

~I don't own Pandora Hearts. *sniff*

EllyxLeo

* * *

><p>"Hmmm that damn noise" Elliot was woken up by the sound of pounding on his window. Carefully he picked himself up and made his way to the door.<p>

_Damn rain couldn't it wait till after my match. _Anger fueled every inch of his body. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep and therefor wouldn't be able to be in the right state of mind against Break. As he reached for the handle lighten struck, at that moment his fingers laced around the curved lever and ended up slamming himself into the door falling to the ground. His knees were brought up to his chest as another crackle fell to the earth. The hand suffocating the handle loosened its hold.

_Shit there's fucking thunder... I need to get out of here. _The weight of his hand brought the handle down and opened the door slightly. He picked himself up to look out into the silent hall which was lightly lit by a few candles.

_The room to in front of mine is Vanessa's…but if even dare go in there…and if she wakes up…she will slap me…the room to the right of Vanessa's is Claude's…there is no way I'm.. _

Another sound filled the room making Elliot throw himself out of his room and into the hall. The door slammed behind him but he knew it wouldn't wake anyone. The Nightray's didn't let something like a door closing harshly wake them up not even thunder would move a hair on any of their heads. Yet, for Elliot, that was never the case and he should've known that he didn't see things the same way as his siblings. Unlike them he liked cats and even though he would never say it out loud; they happened to be his favorite animal.

With his back leaning on the door he began to rethink his options.

_The room in front of Claude's and to my right is Ernest's room…but if he finds out I snuck in he will never stop treating me like a damn baby! And there is no way I'll go to Gilbert's room! And Vincent…no…he might kill me with those damn scissors. _Shivers went down his body at the thought of any of them finding out he hadn't grown out of his fear. '_Elly such a baby! Oh look at baby Elly! Isn't our little brother the cutest?'_ He could already hear Vanessa and Ernest's reaction to the ordeal. Turning his back towards the rooms, his eyes wandered to the room left of his own.

_I could go to Leo's room…but _His heart tightened at the thought of sharing a bed with the valet. Yes, they did have to share a bed during their time at Lutwidge but that was only because Leo's bed was piled with books, Elliot sometimes wondered if a bed ever did exist under the mountain of hard-covered stories. Even then, when Leo shared his bed, Elliot had always been in deep sleep to even feel Leo climb in after his mid-night readings. In fact, by the time he woke up, Leo had already gathered their school items for the day and was usually waiting for Elliot to realize he had woken up late once again like the many days before.

Elliot let out a sigh as he made his way to the other door. The thunder got louder as he opened Leo's door; making him double think if he even wanted to go in, the hall seemed much safer and distanced from the cries of the night sky.

"It's very rude to open the door unannounced and even ruder to leave it opened when you found it closed."

Elliot's eyes widen at the sound of Leo's voice. _Shit he is awake, I guess I'll go in, or maybe I should… _Leo looked behind the slightly opened door and noticed that his master's body wouldn't move. Leo's hand slowly pulled the door handle from the inside causing Elliot to break from his daze. Elliot's hands were by his sides curled up into fist signaling that he was about to throw a fit. But Leo's slim fingers reached Elliot's wrist before the beige hair boy could spat out anything.

"Elliot if you want to come in you should at least open the door more so you could fit." Leo smirked.

"LEO! I didn't know if you were up!" Elliot tried to stay as quiet as he possibly could. He made his way into Leo's room, which was a tad smaller than his and unlike Elliot's Duke-Blue colored room Leo's room was filled with Tyrian-Purple walls and sheets. Elliot had his room fixed this shade right before the valet came to the Nightray manor. …_Like those eyes of his… _Elliot's thoughts were cut short when he realized that Leo's fingers weren't on his wrist but inter twined with his own. A deep red blush took over his face, his heart was doing things he couldn't understand and he felt his fingers pulsing uncontrollably.

"I just wanted..." _what do I want_ "…to see if you could sleep…" He murmured as he looked up from their hands and on to Leo's face. _..to see those eyes… _Leo smiled; he knew what Elliot wanted even though Elliot himself didn't, everyone knew that Elliot cared for Leo. He cared for Leo in ways that others would never get to witness first hand. Elliot treated him as an equal when Leo was nothing more but an orphan. Elliot shared his secrets, wants, and cries with Leo. Not once did Elliot share with his siblings, even when he was younger he was always searching for an answer, always alone. It could've been the age difference or that he was treated like a child by them or that the love they gave him wasn't the kind he wanted. No. It wasn't the kind he searched for. …_to hold your face and caress your skin lightly with my fingertips… "_Watch them blush"…_no I want to embrace you in my arms… _"and hold on to every breath" …_and kiss…_

"Elliot?" Leo's smile grew. "What is on your mind master?"

Elliot quickly let go of his hand and backed away. "Nothing" he hissed. _Was I thinking out loud? _He turned to run out when he felt Leo grab his shoulder and pull him back. Elliot lost his balance falling backwards onto the bed.

"Elliot you shouldn't keep things locked inside that mind of yours." Leo moved closer to him causing Elliot to pick himself up from the bed with his elbows moving forward till his feet touched the ground at the edge of Leo's bed.

"Leo shut it!" He peeled his view from the valet's face. "I didn't want to say anything!"

Leo moved closer until his knees brushed Elliot's. _…don't come closer Leo… _The blues eyes fell back onto Leo as Elliot sat up. Another thunder fell from the heavens causing Elliot to jump up. His arms flung around Leo's neck. His body crashed in Leo's. His face was snuggled in Leo's hair. Leo took the opportunity to hold on to his master.

"Who knew the noble Nightray was afraid of thunder?" Leo teased pulling him closer. Elliot unburied his face and looked at Leo. _…you are so close…I..._

"I want you." Elliot whispered slowly closing his eyes as his forehead reached Leo's. He saw those glasses that kept Leo protected but as he traced his face for objections he found Leo's unprotected lips. Elliot's mind was filled with desire and fright. He long forgot about the rain since having Leo near produced peacefulness within him; for the most part. His lips passionately found Leo's; moving his hands on to Leo's face. The valet's fingers forcefully held Elliot's hips and slightly pushed him on to the bed. Elliot scooted back never letting his lips let go of Leo's, the hold he had on the valet's face fell as they reached for the other pair's hands. When the fingers found each other both lips separated to catch some air.

"I told you to tell me not show it…" Leo said with a hint of happiness. Elliot pushed Leo off to the side and brought up the covers. His hand found Leo's hip and pulled him closer as he snuggled into the bed. Elliot's face was once again near Leo's as the valet laid to the left of him. He didn't want to say anything. He wanted him closer. He wanted him to stay by his side till the very end. Elliot leaned forward to kiss Leo lightly but with love that he didn't exactly want to admit.

"Elliot…you should sleep…you have a match..."

"I know Leo, dammit don't remind me! I just…want to stay like this for a while!" Elliot hissed as he held Leo closer to him. His eyes started to close and his mind forgot about what caused him to come here in the first place. Instead, he only thought about Leo as he drifted into deep sleep.

Leo smiled at his sleeping master and attempted to loosen the grip Elliot had over him. He failed, so Leo thought it would've been best to smuggle closer to the other.

"It was about time Elliot." Leo whispered as he brought his lip onto the Nightray's, the same way he did countless times before at the academy.


End file.
